


Шестьдесят два шага назад

by mciron2013



Series: Шестьдесят два шага назад [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Drama, Gen, M/M, Monsters, Mystery, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: - Ещё шаг, - сказал Грейвз, мучительно кривясь. Правой рукой он поддерживал под локоть поднятую вверх руку Гриндевальда, а левой сражался с собственным носовым платком, пытаясь достать его из кармана.Гриндевальд осторожно перенёс ногу назад, нащупал ровную поверхность. Дальше начинался завал камней, и как они будут через него перебираться, с одной палочкой на двоих, без возможности нормально колдовать, а один из них - ещё и спиной вперёд, Грейвз не имел ни малейшего понятия.***Написано по заявке с феста (http://fbfest.diary.ru/p212524211.htm):Гриндевальд|все. В МАКУСА локальный апокалипсис (зверье Ньюта мутировало и разбежалось, Ктулху и ходячие смогли в кроссовер и т.д). Хаос, островки разрозненного сопротивления и Гриндевальд, оказавшийся самым компетентным. Общение в экстремальных условиях, недоверие, бить ли толпой в спину, когда все закончится, или, обнявшись, бухать на руинах?***По велению левой пятки автора в кроссовер смогли Изначальные Твари из Отблесков Этерны.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Шестьдесят два шага назад [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540354
Kudos: 2





	Шестьдесят два шага назад

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Faimor.

Утром в МАКУСА было тревожно: Гриндевальда в очередной раз собирались вести на допрос. Каждый его выход из тюремной камеры сопровождался такими мерами предосторожности, что у Грейвза начинала болеть голова от того, как фонили защитные, антиаппарационные и прочие чары, которые не оставляли самому опасному преступнику шанса вырваться.

Гриндевальда вели из самого глубокого подвала наверх, в комнаты для допросов. Шестнадцать авроров стерегли его на протяжении всего пути от его камеры до места назначения, авроры стояли возле каждой двери, в допросной присутствовали шестеро — не считая секретаря. Иногда Грейвз задумывался о том, кто же тогда ловил остальных преступников. Но сейчас он не мог абсолютно ничего сделать — Пиквери лично отстранила его от дел на время разбирательства, и он не мог не признать её правоту. Он бы сам себя отстранил. Теперь Грейвз каждый день приходил в МАКУСА, читал протоколы допросов — Гриндевальд был многословен — и сам давал показания обо всём, что помнил.

Тем утром в Нью-Йорке зафиксировали стихийный выброс магии. После давешнего обскура подобные происшествия воспринимали довольно нервно, так что уже через полчаса его виновницу привели в МАКУСА. Мэгги Вилфорт восьми с половиной лет от роду заставила летать выставленные в витрине кондитерской сладости, которые не хотела покупать ей мать. Магического всплеска не хватило на то, чтобы заставить витрину исчезнуть, но он все же дал возможность обнаружить юную волшебницу. Матерью и случайными прохожими занялись обливиаторы, а стажёр Марсо аппарировала с девочкой в МАКУСА.

— Почему вы в допросной? — спросил Грейвз, заглянув в комнату, где Марсо заполняла со слов Мэгги краткую предварительную анкету.

— Простите, сэр? — не поняла та. Отстранение Грейвза мало что изменило: перед ним всё равно испытывали непреодолимый трепет, и иногда это раздражало.

— Допросная предназначена для допроса арестантов, — растолковал Грейвз. — Вы должны были поговорить с девочкой на своём рабочем месте. Тем более что по соседству работают с опасным преступником.

Всё пошло не так в тот самый момент. Гриндевальда уже вели по коридору, а Грейвз, не успевший вовремя уйти, замер в дверях.

Они ещё не встречались после того, как Гриндевальда схватили, и, честно говоря, Грейвз бы предпочёл его больше никогда не видеть.

Гриндевальд не пытал его, требуя выдать всю известную ему информацию; он просто проникал в чужой разум и копался там с тщанием и каким-то извращённым сластолюбием. Несомненно, ему доставляло удовольствие вытаскивать на свет всю жизнь Грейвза, его тёмные мысли и неприглядные ситуации. После легиллименции Грейвз был так вымотан, что едва мог пошевелиться и уж тем более у него не хватило бы сил на сопротивление.

Отвратительное чувство бессилия вернулось при встрече с Гриндевальдом; Грейвз теперь знал, как чувствуют себя жертвы изнасилования, и всей душой желал бы это забыть.

Отступить назад и закрыть дверь было бы трусостью, и Грейвз остался. Поравнявшись с ним, Гриндевальд остановился: даже сейчас было понятно, что он чувствует себя хозяином положения, как будто все наложенные на него чары ничего не стоили.

— Персиваль, неужели ты уже вернулся на работу? После таких-то потрясений? — насмешливо произнёс Гриндевальд.

— Как видите, — ответил Грейвз, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом. — Не могу не заметить, что на вас потрясения сказались не лучшим образом. Всего хорошего.

Один из авроров легонько подтолкнул Гриндевальда в спину, но тот не двинулся, рассмотрев что-то за спиной Грейвза.

Тот обернулся.

Мэгги Вилфорт сидела на стуле, прямая, как струна, приоткрыв рот и сведя вместе ступни, едва достающие до пола, и смотрела прямо на Гриндевальда. Марсо приподнялась, как будто желая защитить ребёнка от ответного взгляда.

— Что ты за тварь? — произнёс Гриндевальд. Он нахмурился, сощурился и неуловимо напрягся. Вот странно, рядом с толпой авроров он был спокоен, а тут...

Грейвз выхватил палочку раньше, чем успел сообразить, к кому он обращается и от кого тут нужно обороняться. В эту секунду он безусловно поверил Гриндевальду, а мысль, что это мог быть отвлекающий манёвр, посетила его чуть позже.

Вслед за этим он увидел, как неуловимо изменилось нежное личико Мэгги Вилфорт — и замер на пороге допросной, ещё не веря своим глазам и надеясь, что бить насмерть не придётся, потому что это же ребёнок, как потом объяснять Конгрессу... Когда у Мэгги совершенно нечеловеческим образом отъехала вниз челюсть, обнажая четыре ряда острых зубов, он первый ударил существо Ступефаем.

Взвизгнув, вскочила на ноги Марсо, из-за плеча Грейвза вылетел второй луч и точно поразил нечто, что проникло в МАКУСА под видом человека.

— Закрывайте дверь! — стальным голосом скомандовал Гриндевальд, как будто это не он здесь был закован и под конвоем. — Грейвз, закрывай!

Тварь стала выше ростом, почти сравнявшись с Марсо, которая шарахнулась к противоположной стене. Глаза существа налились лиловым, волосы поредели и совсем исчезли, обрывки одежды повисли на плечах.

Закрыть дверь и оставить Марсо наедине с… с этим? Даже ради спасения всего аврората Грейвз не смог бы этого сделать.

Он послал в тварь три заклятия сразу, метнулся вперёд и, схватив Марсо за руку, швырнул её к выходу.

— Не смей! Не колдуй! Остановитесь все, Хелль вас побери! — орал Гриндевальд, повиснув в руках пятерых авроров.

Едва оглянувшись, Грейвз понял свою ошибку. Ростом существо было уже выше среднего мужского, да и зубов, кажется, стало больше.

Он отпихнул упавшую Марсо ногой и запечатал дверь в допросную самыми мощными из применявшихся в аврорате чарами.

— Не поможет, — сказал у него за спиной Гриндевальд.

Его удерживали на месте, но по инструкции не пытались увести немедленно — в случае чрезвычайной ситуации главным было не дать заключённому сбежать, а его экстренное перемещение могло быть частью плана побега. О том, что чрезвычайная ситуация может произойти прямо в здании МАКУСА, никто не подумал — хотя как иначе можно было назвать подмену директора департамента самозванцем?

— Что? — обернулся Грейвз, направив на него палочку. — Убери это. Немедленно.

За его спиной от удара жалобно скрипнула дверь.

— Это не моё, — отрекся Гриндевальд. — Отпустите меня, сейчас же, без меня вы не справитесь.

— Уведите его, — приказал Грейвз. — В камеру, под охрану, быстро!

Обычно сдержанный и преисполненный достоинства, Гриндевальд снова рванулся вперёд, и аврорам едва хватило сил его удержать.

— Не смей! — закричал он. — Ты не знаешь, с чем имеешь дело!

Грейвз действительно не знал, но сейчас, раздосадованный тем, что Гриндевальд оказался прав, лишь отмахнулся. Мысль о том, что он совершает ошибку, что он стоит перед выбором, который до конца не понимает, оформилась уже позже.

Гриндевальда потащили по коридору волоком, сейчас у него, закованного в тонкие кандалы, блокирующие магию, возможностей было не больше, чем у обычного не-мага.

За спиной Грейвза треснула дверь, поддались запирающие чары. Авроры разошлись полукольцом, насколько это было осуществимо в тесном коридоре.

— Уходите! — найдя взглядом Марсо, велел Грейвз. Девушка, словно очнувшись, взвизгнула, выронила палочку и бросилась к лестнице в противоположной стороне коридора.

Дверь треснула под напором твари и разошлась напополам. Сначала показалась голова, лысая, с лиловыми глазами и оскаленными зубами, потом тело, которое было маловато для такой большой головы — казалось, что она вот-вот перевесит.

— Никаких боевых заклинаний! — скомандовал Грейвз, краем глаза отметив, что Гриндевальда уже повели вниз, к камерам. — Пытаемся взять живьём!

Он первым наколдовал крепкую сеть, которая рухнула на тварь сверху, сковывая её движения.

— Сейчас упадёт, — с напряжением сказал один из авроров. Но он ошибся. Тварь вылезла в коридор, сделала неверный шаг, почти потеряв равновесие, но все же удержалась на ногах.

— Уилкс, не подходите ближе, — велел Грейвз. — В стороны, в стороны!

Тварь повела головой из стороны в сторону, как будто выбирая, на кого броситься. Грейвз стоял на месте, направив на неё палочку. Сеть, которую он наколдовал, стала расползаться, словно впитываясь в тело твари; та немного выпрямилась и стала выше на дюйм или около того.

— Она питается магией, — констатировал Грейвз, стараясь не показывать, что испытал недоумение, граничащее с отчаянием. — Значит, нам нужен настоящий, не наколдованный предмет, чтобы её убить. Ричардсон, оповестите мадам Президент о произошедшем, Кальявера, зовите подмогу, затем оба бегите в Малый зал заседаний и принесите оттуда всё оружие, какое найдёте.

Возможно, им удастся продержаться пару минут, может, даже немного больше, пока тварь не прижмет кого-то из них в этом коридоре. Что же будет, когда она насытится человеческой плотью, если от одной только магии она разбухает, как на дрожжах? Об этом не хотелось даже думать.

Кальявера и Ричардсон скрылись быстро и бесшумно. Теперь с Грейвзом остались трое авроров, а на другой стороне коридора, полускрытые от него телом твари, ждали его приказов ещё восемь. Существо кружило по коридору, пока не решаясь напасть. Его широкие ноздри жадно раздувались, словно оно чуяло запах своей пищи. Запах людей, без сомнения.

— Осторожнее, — проговорил Грейвз, не спуская глаз с твари. Он был уверен в своих ребятах, но предосторожности никогда не бывали лишними. Однако дополнительных указаний не потребовалось: они постоянно двигались, мельтешили у твари перед глазами, не приближаясь на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы она могла их схватить. Муки выбора парализовали её надежнее, чем магия.

— А если её и обычное оружие не возьмёт? — спросил Чарли Фрэнсис, не забывая боком шагать от одной стены до другой и ни на миг не выпуская тварь из поля зрения.

— Будем думать, что с ней делать, — ответил Грейвз. В этот момент тварь, наконец-то решившись, совершила длинный прыжок и сгребла замешкавшегося аврора Шелдона когтистой лапой. Раздался треск разрываемого плаща, Шелдон пнул тварь ногой и всем телом рванулся в противоположную от неё сторону.

— Отставить! — рявкнул Грейвз на авроров, которые, как один, вскинули палочки. Если сейчас в существо ударит множество заклинаний, оно только нажрется магии и станет сильнее, и у Шелдона не останется ни единого шанса.

Грейвз бросился вперёд, чтобы отобрать подчинённого у твари, но та ударила лапой, распоров теперь не плащ, а спину. Кровь Шелдона брызнула на неё, мелкая россыпь капель попала Грейвзу в лицо, но он всё равно вцепился в него, раненого, но ещё живого.

Крик Шелдона — страшный, нечеловеческий — пробуждал инстинктивное желание затаиться, бежать, переждать беду.

— Держись, Айзек! — приказал Грейвз и изо всех сил дёрнул его к себе.

— Сэр... — прохрипел тот и потерял сознание.

Тварь почти нависала над ними, озадаченная тем, почему добычи вдруг прибавилось. Остальные бросились на помощь, аврор Бьерре схватила Шелдона с другой стороны, свободной рукой ударила тварь по носу. Кажется, тварь кто-то бил ногами сзади; эхо чужих криков металось в тесном коридоре, а возникшая суматоха никак не могла помочь.

Зубы щёлкнули совсем рядом с плечом Грейвза, он едва успел отшатнуться, но Шелдона не выпустил.

— Акцио! — выкрикнул кто-то позади него. Безжизненное тело Шелдона вырвалось из рук, упало, проехалось по полу, оставляя кровавый след, и остановилось у ног Гриндевальда.

Грейвз выхватил палочку, которую убрал раньше, чтобы не было соблазна применить её в бою с тварью.

Гриндевальд как-то освободился — сам или, может быть, околдовал авроров, чтобы они его освободили. Теперь вокруг него не слышалось потрескивания охранных чар, кандалы больше не охватывали запястья, лишая магической силы, и он был свободен, опасен и уже получил в заложники Шелдона.

— Сзади, — веско произнёс Гриндевальд. Грейвз, не глядя, схватил Бьерре и толкнул её вперёд, а сам пригнулся, перекатился по полу и оказался рядом с бросившимся наземь Фоули. Тварь снова махнула лапой, но они уже были вне её досягаемости.

Против Гриндевальда встал Грейвз, Фоули и Бьерре, не сговариваясь, прикрыли его от твари.

— Мы с вами, сэр! — заорал кто-то с другого конца коридора. Прорваться к ним мимо твари было невозможно, и теперь, когда они были зажаты между двумя огнями, их могло спасти только подкрепление, которое ударило бы Гриндевальду в спину.

— Отдай Шелдона, — потребовал Грейвз, направив палочку на Гриндевальда. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и, случись в том нужда, Грейвз убил бы его без колебаний. Шевельнулось сомнение: а ведь Гриндевальд предупреждал и оказался прав...

Не отрывая взгляда от твари, Гриндевальд протянул руку над телом Шелдона и произнёс несколько странно звучавших слов — совершенно незнакомых, Грейвз не сумел даже предположить, какому языку они могли принадлежать. Ладонь недавнего пленника окутало серебристое сияние, стекло вниз и сорвалось, будто капля.

— Вы двое, заберите его, — приказал Гриндевальд. — Отнесите туда, наверх.

— Не приказывай моим людям, — процедил Грейвз. — Ты напустил на нас это чудовище, а теперь хочешь изобразить спасителя и героя!

Гриндевальд не рявкнул на него и не стал насмехаться. Он был встревожен и напряжён, Грейвз такие вещи чувствовал безошибочно — и, откровенно говоря, сомневался, что даже Гриндевальд смог бы его обмануть.

— Я повторяю: это не моё, — сказал тот, быстро посматривая на замешкавшуюся в нерешительности тварь. — Я не мог и предположить, что такое действительно существует. А так как вы все здесь потрясающе некомпетентны, то вам лучше предоставить это дело мне.

— Не позволяйте ему, сэр! — закричал кто-то позади. — Он лжёт!

Грейвз и Гриндевальд стояли друг напротив друга, изучая, примериваясь, оба настороже.

— Что ты задумал? — спросил Грейвз. Испуганный крик с другого конца коридора возвестил о том, что тварь все же сделала выбор и переключилась на другую группу авроров.

— Избавиться от этого существа, — ответил Гриндевальд. — Персиваль, просто не мешай.

— Но потом ты опять окажешься в оковах, — предупредил Грейвз. — Не думай, что заслужишь прощение.

Гриндевальд паскудно усмехнулся и пошёл вперёд.

— Фоули, Бьерре, заберите Шелдона, наверх его, вызовите колдомедиков, — распорядился Грейвз. — Быстро, выполнять!

Когда Фоули поднял тело товарища заклятием, на пол не упало ни одной капли крови. Значит, Гриндевальд не взял его в заложники, а только хотел помочь. Или это всё коварный план, очередная закинутая удочка, расчётливый шаг, чтобы притупить внимание, заставить думать, что он на их стороне?

— Я держу тебя под прицелом, — предупредил Грейвз, целясь Гриндевальду в спину. — Только попробуй сбежать.

— Не мешай, — повторил Гриндевальд. — Палочку мне.

— Не много ли хочешь? — процедил Грейвз. — Говори, как избавиться от этой дряни!

— Я сам всё сделаю, — ответил Гриндевальд. Он даже не повернулся, но, воспользовавшись тем, что тварь на него не смотрела, наклонился и поднял валявшуюся на полу палочку Марсо.

Взмах — и в его свободной руке появился увесистый камень, который он швырнул под ноги твари.

Авроры замерли на другом конце коридора. Камень прокатился по полу, не задев тварь, но звук — или, может быть, движение — определённо привлёк её внимание. Она повернулась, и Грейвз немного попятился.

— Слабая палочка, — заметил Гриндевальд и тоже сделал аккуратный шаг назад. — Персиваль, ступай вниз и предупреди своих ребят, чтобы не шмальнули мне в спину.

— Ты её туда не заманишь, — сказал Грейвз.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — самонадеянно ответил Гриндевальд. — Ступай же, ну!

Ещё не хватало, чтобы Грейвз выполнял приказы преступника… но на этой стороне они остались вдвоём, и тварь медленно надвигалась на Гриндевальда, чуть приседая на каждом шаге, — будто выбирала, когда лучше прыгнуть. Может, стоило всё же дать ей его сожрать, а сами они как-нибудь справятся?

Грейвз попятился, достиг конца коридора и бросился вниз по лестнице. Авроры, которые буквально несколько минут назад увели Гриндевальда прочь, бились в невидимую стену, замыкавшую лестничный пролёт с двух сторон. Их палочки аккуратно лежали на площадке.

— Фините! — сказал Грейвз, и стена пала.

— Сэр! Мы не виноваты! — закричал аврор Мэдиган, чуть не рухнув ему под ноги. — Он как-то снял оковы, мы не знаем, как!

— Отставить, — приказал Грейвз. — Гриндевальда не трогать, вам ясно?

Пять палочек упёрлись ему в грудь.

— Фините! Ревелио!

— Хвалю, — скупо усмехнулся Грейвз, — хоть чему-то научились. Но это я, и я не под Империо. Гриндевальд взялся помочь нам справиться с этой тварью — пусть поможет, а потом опять арестуем его. Мэдиган, вниз, проверьте, открыта ли Комната Смерти!

Без слов Мэдиган умчался, а сам Грейвз снова бросился наверх. Несколькими пролётами выше нарастал шум и слышалось какое-то лязганье. Преодолев ещё два пролёта, Грейвз столкнулся с Кальяверой, которая левитировала взятое из коллекции Малого зала оружие. Несколько мечей и копий — тот ещё арсенал, но если тварь нельзя было убить магическим способом, стоило попробовать что-то немажеское. Они, в конце концов, тоже немало времени и сил посвящали истреблению друг друга.

— Грейвз, что происходит? — окликнула его Пиквери, перегнувшись через перила.

— Мадам Президент, будьте осторожны! — попытался вразумить её кто-то из авроров.

— Молчать, — велела та. — Грейвз?

Тот задрал голову и коротко доложил:

— В здание проникла неопознанная тварь под видом человека, и, к сожалению, это не Гриндевальд. Я не могу её классифицировать. Она чрезвычайно опасна. Гриндевальд вызвался помочь в её устранении.

— И ты его выпустил?! — в ужасе ахнула Пиквери.

— Он сам вырвался, — холодно ответил Грейвз. Даже брошенное в запале, подобное обвинение могло стоить ему слишком дорого.

Пиквери и сама поняла, что сказала лишнего, и решительно кивнула. Затем она бросилась вниз по лестнице, и Грейвз едва успел её перехватить.

— Мадам! — рявкнул он. — Там опасно!

— Вот именно, — с достоинством ответила Пиквери. — Потому я должна быть там.

Спорить с ней было бесполезно, и Грейвз выпустил её локоть. Оставалось только следовать за ней.

Пиквери остановилась пролётом выше этажа, на котором продолжалась схватка с тварью. Грейвз проследил её взгляд и увидел Гриндевальда: тот по-прежнему шёл спиной вперед, медленно, напряжённый, готовый в любую секунду увернуться или отпрыгнуть. Только вот тактика, в коридоре ещё вполне осуществимая, на узкой лестнице сулила гибель.

Собравшихся у него за спиной магов Гриндевальд не удостоил даже мимолетным взглядом, и стало ясно, что он не сводит глаз с твари.

— Отойдите, — процедил он, нервно дернув плечом. — Она может отвлечься на вас.

Грейвз молча увлёк Пиквери наверх, потеснив авроров. Те, к чести своей, не сгрудились в одном месте бестолковой кучей, а рассредоточились по лестнице. Теперь приходилось наблюдать, перегнувшись через перила.

— Мерлин и Моргана! — выдохнула Пиквери, когда впервые увидела тварь. — Что это за существо?!

— Геллерт, ступенька, — подсказал Грейвз, не потрудившись ответить на риторический вопрос. Ещё шаг — и Гриндевальд, не имея возможности оглянуться, кубарем скатился бы вниз.

— Спасибо, Перси, — сквозь зубы ответил тот и, после секундной заминки нашарив ногой ступеньку, бросился вниз по лестнице.

Как бы там ни было, сейчас Грейвз всей душой болел за Гриндевальда. Похоже, он все-таки знал, что делает, тогда как у них не было даже догадок. С удивлением Грейвз понял, что действительно не желает ему смерти в пасти твари. Гриндевальд был его врагом и принадлежал ему. Ну хорошо, был преступником под юрисдикцией американского аврората. Но это мало что меняло.

Тварь медленно пошлёпала за Гриндевальдом, и Грейвз, прикрывая Пиквери, двинулся за ними, следя за тем, чтобы их отделял от врага как минимум один пролёт. Он махнул рукой аврорам, которые следили за тварью из коридора, и скомандовал:

— Кальявера, оружие!

Сам он выхватил из висевшей в воздухе груды длинное старинное копьё, рассудив, что тварь лучше держать на расстоянии от себя. Те, кто чувствовал в себе мужество отказаться от привычного оружия, магии, разобрали остальное.

— Уж ей достанется, — пообещал аврор Уилкс, с очевидным трудом удерживая перед собой двуручный меч.

Тварь тем временем спускалась, и Грейвз пошёл следом, чтобы не терять из виду ни её, ни Гриндевальда.

— Здесь, — подсказал он сверху. — Два поворота налево.

На этом уровне коридоры были длинны и запутанны, и Гриндевальд вполне мог свернуть не туда.

— Без тебя знаю, — отозвался тот. — Ну, моя хорошая, иди сюда, ты же хочешь меня сожрать, иди за мной...

Тварь шла всё быстрее, её, наверное, злило, что добыча ускользает. Почему-то ни на кого больше она уже не обращала внимания. Если её притягивала магия, то она нашла самый сильный её источник. Не стоило обольщаться — Гриндевальд и в самом деле был могущественным магом, раз сумел справиться с оковами, которые должны были на время превратить его в сквиба.

— Серафина, не лезь! — прикрикнул Грейвз на Пиквери, забыв о субординации. — И вообще, лучше женщинам держаться подальше!

Пиквери, Кальявера и Бьерре, не сговариваясь, смерили его не сулившими ничего хорошего взглядами — и остались на месте.

Так они и шли по коридору — Гриндевальд, который ни на секунду не оставался на месте, чтобы не превращаться в удобную мишень, тварь, которая покачивалась на ходу из-за тяжёлой головы и роняла на пол капли мутной жидкости, которая, наверное, была её слюной, позади твари тихо ступал Грейвз с копьем наготове, а за ним — все остальные. У поворота коридора Гриндевальда встречали те пятеро, которые не смогли его удержать.

— С дороги, щенки! — не оборачиваясь, распорядился тот, и авроров словно смело.

Потом Грейвз непременно отчитает их за выполнение приказов преступника... Хотя вообще-то они поступили правильно.

Дверь в Комнату Смерти показалась спасением. Несколько раз Гриндевальд обернулся, оценивая расстояние до неё.

— А если не сработает? — шёпотом спросила Пиквери.

— Будем сражаться, — ответил Грейвз.

Гриндевальд наконец шагнул в Комнату Смерти — Грейвз должен был испытывать удовлетворение, но ничего подобного не чувствовал. Всё должно было быть не так: не было суда, не было приговора, не было победы.

Грейвз оказался у дверей первым, сразу после того, как тварь переступила порог. К сожалению, Серафина не отставала, подошла следом, остановилась, держась за одну из створок. Грейвз свободной рукой взялся за вторую.

Они оба подумали об одном и том же.

Гриндевальд оставил себе место для манёвра, но не прекращал дразнить тварь. Теперь он то и дело поглядывал на Грейвза, который стоял в дверях, держа копьё наперевес, — как будто намекал, что здесь потребуется помощь.

Помощь! Если бы Серафина сделала хотя бы намек на движение, чтобы захлопнуть свою створку, Грейвз поступил бы так же; если бы она уловила его намерение, то последовала бы его примеру — но пока ни один из них не двигался с места.

Что-то останавливало Грейвза. Превыше всего был закон — а то, что они с Серафиной хотели сделать, было бы убийством. Потом придётся держать дверь и слушать крики с другой стороны, пока они не стихнут. Или открыть дверь живому Гриндевальду и как-то смотреть ему в глаза. Он был убийцей, но это не значило, что убийцами можно стать и тем, кто стоял на другой стороне.

Но Пиквери пришла к другим выводам. Она налегла на свою створку, и та с едва слышным стуком ударилась о косяк. К счастью, Грейвзу хватило времени все обдумать — и он даже не дёрнулся.

— Что ты медлишь?! — зашипела Пиквери. — Грейвз, закрой её!

— Перси, твой выход, — с напряжением сказал Гриндевальд. Ему больше некуда было отступать, позади оказался бассейн, а между ним и Грейвзом стояла тварь. Спиной к дверям.

Грейвз перехватил копьё поудобнее и неслышным шагом двинулся вперёд.

Тварь дёрнулась, выбросила лапу, стремясь схватить неподвижного Гриндевальда за плечо, но тот с необычайной ловкостью пригнулся, упал ей под ноги — и тот же миг Грейвз всадил копьё твари в спину и всем весом налёг на него.

Раздался нечеловеческий крик, тварь взмахнула лапами и споткнулась о Гриндевальда. Грейвз сделал широкий шаг, толкнув её, и выпустил копьё. Как он и рассчитывал, тварь потеряла равновесие.

Над бассейном взметнулись серебристые, недобро поблескивавшие брызги, и Гриндевальд выбросил ладонь в защитном жесте, прикрыв их обоих щитом.

Грейвз обернулся. Авроры столпились в дверях, позади раскинувшей руки Пиквери, которая как будто пыталась прикрыть их всех собственным телом.

Стало тихо. Жидкость в бассейне успокаивалась. Гриндевальд медленно поднялся. Он не пострадал, кажется, даже не ушибся, и Грейвз и не подумал подавать ему руку.

Все выдохнули, расслабившись.

— Так что это было? — спросила Пиквери. По ней не заметно было, чтобы она испытывала вину за то, что попыталась бросить Гриндевальда на растерзание неведомой твари. Грейвз понимал её — и понимал мотив, которым она руководствовалась.

— Я о таком только читал, — осклабился Гриндевальд. Он был помят, волосы растрепались, но держался он опять по-королевски, так, что хотелось разбить ему лицо. — В моём источнике говорилось, что такие твари живут в другом мире, но могут проникнуть в наш. Они умеют притворяться людьми и питаются их магией.

— Как вы её узнали? — задала вопрос Пиквери.

— У таких существ лиловые глаза, — охотно поделился Гриндевальд. — Так их можно вычислить, хотя я заметил тварь лишь случайно.

Грейвз глубоко вздохнул.

— В любом случае, мистер Гриндевальд, вы всё ещё арестованы, — сказал он. — Вас проводят в камеру, допрос продолжится завтра.

— Не сомневаюсь, дорогой мистер Грейвз, — сладким голосом ответил Гриндевальд, и у Грейвза возникло ощущение, что арестованным себя Гриндевальд вовсе не считает. Мерлин, да он же освободился из-под всех сковывающих его чар с такой лёгкостью, будто мог сделать это в любой момент...

Да ведь так и было. Он мог просто сбросить все оковы и уйти, но вместо этого предпочёл развлекаться допросами, и, если бы не тварь, продолжал бы насмехаться над ними и дальше.

— Не сомневаюсь, что вы немедля... — жёстко начал Грейвз, но закончить фразу не успел.

Над бассейном взметнулся фонтан, несколько Протего остановили разлетевшиеся брызги, а в следующую секунду за бортик схватилась обезображенная лапа твари.

Грейвз оттолкнул Гриндевальда от края — не думая, просто потому, что он был живым, а живое Грейвз был обязан беречь от смерти. Гриндевальд успел взглянуть ему в глаза и, видимо, что-то для себя решил. Аврор Уилкс бросился вперёд и рубанул по лапе мечом. Лапа с плеском исчезла, изувеченная и наполовину рассечённая.

— Лезвие туповато, — извинился Уилкс, осматривая меч. — Но теперь-то...

Пол вздрогнул так, что стоявшие близко похватались друг за друга. Грейвз, к своей чести, за Гриндевальда не схватился, ещё бы — нечего позориться, показывая, что видишь в нем того, кто может стать тебе опорой.

— Что это? — громовым голосом осведомилась Пиквери, когда с потолка перестала сыпаться пыль. Обращалась она, конечно, к Гриндевальду. — Мне нужно знать, мертво ли это существо и не придут ли за ним другие.

— Насколько мне известно, мадам, убить такую тварь весьма сложно. Приходят они из-под земли и под землю же, вероятно, уходят. Для этого им нужен какой-нибудь провал в почве, — ответил Гриндевальд настолько вежливо, что на мгновение Грейвз даже испугался за жизнь своего президента. — Повторяю, что до сих пор считал этих тварей лишь порождением человеческого воображения. Сведения о них мне встречались в таком источнике, который я даже с натяжкой не мог бы назвать заслуживающим доверия, поэтому я...

Новый толчок прервал его речь. Кто-то, не удержавшись на ногах, повалился на пол, одну из створок двери перекосило.

— Значит, провал в почве, — всё тем же до жути спокойным голосом уточнила Пиквери. — Насколько большой? Размером с бассейн? С Вулворт-билдинг?

Гриндевальд развёл руками:

— Думаю, это уж как повезёт.

— Что значит — как повезёт?! — наконец-то взорвалась Пиквери. — Говорите всё, что знаете, иначе я лично столкну вас в...

Она обернулась к бассейну и замерла, прижав руку к груди и открыв рот в ужасе и изумлении.

— К сожалению, не выйдет, — мрачно констатировал Грейвз, глядя, как жидкость уходит из бассейна. — А жаль.

Нижний этаж встряхнуло снова, удар был куда сильнее предыдущего, и борта опустевшего бассейна начали проваливаться внутрь.

— Уходим, — скомандовала Пиквери. — Уилкс, быстро наверх, позовите мистера Мэдисона, возможно, у него получится что-то с этим сделать.

— Магический контур повреждён, — заметил Гриндевальд так спокойно, будто его это не касалось. Грейвз на всякий случай цепко взял его за локоть, заработав покровительственную усмешку.

— Вообще-то я мог бы вам помочь, — продолжил Гриндевальд. — Снова.

Грейвз встряхнул его, чтобы заткнулся.

— Уилкс, Мэдиган, эвакуируйте этаж под нами, — скомандовал он. — Будьте предельно осторожны, не лезьте на рожон. Берите с собой всех, кого найдёте.

— Но сэр, нижний этаж это же... — начала Бьерре.

— Если вы способны оставить заключённых на верную смерть, то это ваши проблемы, — оборвал её Грейвз. — Мадам Пиквери, ваши распоряжения?

Пиквери с сомнением осмотрела потолок и закашлялась.

— Не думаю, что всё рухнет прямо сейчас, — сказала она. — Но эвакуируйте также этот этаж и следующий. Двое с мистером Грейвзом, не выпускать мистера Гриндевальда из виду ни на секунду. Выполнять.

Теперь Гриндевальда вёл Грейвз, ясно понимавший, что тому ничего не стоило вырваться и аппарировать прочь, пренебрегая всеми мерами безопасности и антиаппарационными щитами, установленными в здании. Но почему-то он этого не делал. Спустя минуту стало понятно, почему.

— А здесь становится весело, правда, Персиваль? — улыбнулся Гриндевальд, поднимаясь по лестнице.

Весело — вот это было слово, которое в полной мере характеризовало его извращённую натуру. Он не собирался уходить, пока не досмотрит картину катастрофы до конца. Пока не насладится ею.

Грейвз только и мог, что посильнее, до боли, сжать пальцы.

В суматохе эвакуации можно было устроить всё, что угодно, видимо, поэтому Пиквери не отдала команду эвакуировать всё здание сразу. И ещё потому, что надеялась справиться с ситуацией на нижних уровнях, не затрагивая верхние. Неужели грохота и тряски не было слышно наверху?

Лестницами в МАКУСА пользовались мало, и были они узкими и невзрачными, одно слово — аварийные. Три таких лестницы пронизывали все этажи.

Грейвз выволок Гриндевальда на этаж аврората. Следовало его оглушить и запереть где-нибудь, и он даже знал, где — в собственном кабинете.

Наверху действительно не было слышно ничего подозрительного, работа шла своим чередом, только все попадающиеся навстречу шарахались от них с Гриндевальдом, как от огня.

— Вам придётся побыть здесь, — сказал Грейвз, останавливаясь у двери. — Под охраной.

Они оба знали, что никакая охрана Гриндевальда не удержит, два аврора, которые тенями следовали за ними, тоже об этом догадывались, судя по бледным физиономиям.

— Следую вашим указаниям, мистер... — начал Гриндевальд.

Грохот был такой, что заложило уши. Грейвза впечатало в дверь, один из авроров оказался на полу.

— Мило, — заметил Гриндевальд, очистив себя от пыли невербальной магией.

Паника нахлынула на департамент волной. Если до этого никто не подозревал о том, что происходило на нижних уровнях, то открытие, что что-то не так, стала шоком.

— Сонорус, — сказал Грейвз. — От имени Президента Пиквери объявляется срочная эвакуация сотрудников! Без паники пройдите к выходу!

В пыли, которой заволокло коридор, мелькнуло розовое пятно, и навстречу Грейвзу выбежала Куини Голдштейн.

— Сэр, вы не видели... — начала она и словно споткнулась, увидев, что рядом с ним стоит Гриндевальд. — О!

— Добрый день, мисс, — вежливо сказал тот. — Нет, вашу сестру мы не видели, но если бы вы сказали мистеру Грейвзу, что я с ним честен, то мы могли бы попробовать остановить творящееся безобразие.

Куини попятилась.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — спросил Грейвз.

— Я имею в виду, что, вероятнее всего, грохот, который мы слышали, произвели рухнувшие лестницы, — сообщил Гриндевальд. — Я могу подержать здание, пока вы не выведете всех.

— Вы можете что?! — переспросил Грейвз, думая, что ослышался.

— Он может, — слабым голосом ответила Куини. — Он не лжёт. Подержать здание, чтобы оно не разрушалось дальше.

Ошарашенный Грейвз обернулся к Гриндевальду; держать своей магией огромный небоскрёб — не слишком ли это даже для Гриндевальда? Потом он вспомнил, что на нижних уровнях остались люди, что там осталась сама Президент... Гриндевальд насмешливо взглянул на него, прекрасно поняв, что он оказался в безвыходном положении.

— С чего вам нам помогать? — спросил Грейвз.

— С того, что гибель такого количества волшебников не входит в мои планы. Если вы не заметили, я не люблю, когда их убивает кто-то, кроме меня.

Грейвз заскрипел зубами.

— Хорошо, но после этого...

— После этого меня опять арестуют, я знаю, — пренебрежительно перебил его Гриндевальд. — Где у вас проходит центральная ось? В холле, так ведь?

В оседающей пыли показался Абернати, суматошно размахивавший руками.

— Сэр! — воскликнул он. — Едва вас нашёл! Полностью рухнули две лестницы из трёх, эвакуация проводится по третьей, она цела с нашего уровня и выше! Её укрепляют заклинаниями, но...

— Со мной, быстро! — приказал Грейвз, отпирая дверь кабинета. Он схватил первое, что попалось — подставку для перьев. — Портус!

— Сэр, — вытаращился Абернати, — разве возможно внутри здания...

— Для меня — возможно, — веско ответил Грейвз. — Ричардсон, Квелье, что вы там застряли? Мисс Голдштейн, вы тоже!

Вшестером они схватились за подставку одновременно. Рывок — и они уже стояли на улице рядом с Вулворт-билдинг. Чары против не-магов ещё работали, со стороны здание должно было казаться им просто скучным сооружением, набитым конторами. Грейвз бросился ко входу первым.

— Мисс Голдштейн, а вы ещё куда?! — рявкнул он на ступенях.

— Там моя сестра! — воскликнула та. В её руке была палочка, взятая наизготовку.

— А вы? — спросил Грейвз у Абернати, который не отставал от Куини ни на шаг.

Тот запнулся, но не сбавил шага.

— Да он просто в меня влюблён, правда, милый? — вместо него ответила Куини. Абернати споткнулся.

Из-за заминки Гриндевальд попал к дверям первым, легко рассёк вытекающий наружу поток магов и остановился в холле, точно почувствовав, где проходит магическая ось здания. Мгновением позже Грейвз догнал его и остановился рядом.

— Квелье, Ричардсон, следите за обстановкой и докладывайте мне, — приказал он аврорам. — Здесь я сам справлюсь.

Они в этом сомневались, но послушно пропали с глаз. Грейвз обернулся к Гриндевальду.

Тот стоял, вскинув руки, в правой сжимая палочку Марсо, которую у него забыли отнять.

— Интересно, — бормотал он. — А уж это и вовсе.

— Что? — нервно спросил Грейвз.

Он доверился врагу, который, между прочим, мог внушить Куини что угодно, пусть даже она и была прирожденным легилиментом. А теперь Грейвз сам отдал в его руки жизни всех, кто ещё находился в здании. Если Гриндевальду по силам было удержать Вулворт-билдинг, так и обрушить его он был в состоянии. Только снимет антиаппарационные чары, чтобы успеть самому удрать, и...

— Интересно у вас тут всё завязано, — сказал Гриндевальд. — Никогда не видел такого тесного переплетения чар.

Грейвз молчал, Гриндевальд тоже, поток магов обходил их, сотрудники всё поднимались по узкой лестнице и шли по коридору к холлу, быстро, но всё равно толкаясь и то и дело оступаясь на ровном месте.

Грохот раздался снова, здание задрожало целиком, и с высоты сорвалось несколько выпавших из кладки камней, которые упали бы прямо на головы растерявшимся гражданским, если бы Грейвз и ещё кто-то из авроров не успели выставить Протего.

Если бы только Грейвз мог уйти вниз, на поиски тех, кто застрял на нижних уровнях! Но он не имел права оставить Гриндевальда одного. Серафина была где-то там, внизу, она справится сама. В том случае, если ещё жива.

Здание вздрогнуло опять — и вдруг грохот и гул прекратились, как будто что-то заставило их смолкнуть. Грейвз обернулся. Гриндевальд стоял, подняв руки, и с близкого расстояния можно было почувствовать его магию, поддерживавшую Вулворт-билдинг.

Гриндевальд поймал его взгляд и усмехнулся.

— Вы намудрили, — сказал он. — Я мог бы снять антиаппарационные чары, но пришлось бы повозиться, чтобы не задеть защитный контур. А времени, как видишь, не было.

— То есть, вы просто держите само здание? — уточнил Грейвз, делая шаг ближе.

— Да, — ответил Гриндевальд. — Передай там, чтобы поторапливались выбираться. И да, если попробуете хоть как-то вмешаться, я не смогу удержать баланс, чужая магия его нарушит.

Странно было слышать из уст самого Гриндевальда, что он чего-то не может, и Грейвз не поверил.

Поток сотрудников иссякал, а Грейвз не знал, кто остался внизу.

— Сколько вы сможете удерживать здание? — спросил он.

— Понятия не имею, — честно признался Гриндевальд. — Если начнёт схлопываться расширение пространства, то пора бежать.

Грейвз нечаянно посмотрел наверх, и его продрало морозом. Расширение пространства, чары, которые не давали не-магам видеть волшебников! Над его головой была не пустота, озарённая светом из наколдованных окон, а десятки этажей, набитые не-магами, которые только что пришли на работу.

— Что, — усмехнулся Гриндевальд, — тоже про них забыл? И как это ты ещё не на моей стороне, а?

Грейвз отшатнулся, озираясь в попытке отыскать взглядом хоть одного из своих, авроров, но наткнулся лишь на Тину Голдштейн, которую, поддерживая с двух сторон, как раз выводили в холл Куини и Абернати.

Выбора не было, и Грейвз быстрым шагом двинулся на перехват.

— Нужно эвакуировать весь небоскрёб, — сказал он, указав наверх. — Не-магов. Франклин, найдите хоть кого-то из команды обливиаторов, они должны сейчас работать на улице. Пусть берут авроров под командование и принимаются за дело. У вас максимум полчаса.

Тина вскинулась, услышав приказ.

— Я могла бы, сэр! — воскликнула она.

— Вы — нет, — резко ответил Грейвз, мельком глянув на стекавшую у неё по лбу кровь. — Вы даже аппарировать не сможете.

— Хорошо, я... — начала Тина и осеклась, устремив взгляд ему за спину. — А этот что здесь делает, и без охраны? Фините! Ревелио!

Грейвз только поморщился, когда бесполезные чары на мгновение окутали его, мурашками пройдясь по коже.

— Он нам помогает, милая, — сказала Куини. — Идём, скорее.

За ними показался Ричардсон, весь покрытый пылью. Он неловко придерживал левую руку, но в целом как будто был в порядке.

— Рухнула последняя лестница, — не теряя самообладания, доложил он. — Внизу ещё остались люди, в том числе мадам Президент. Ваши указания?

Грейвз обернулся к Гриндевальду, который неподвижно стоял посреди холла, всё так же подняв руки к потолку.

— Мы можем наколдовать лестницы?

— Только осторожно, — ответил тот. — Такие, чтобы они не доходили до стен и не касались магического контура. И быстрее, Перси, ваш небоскрёб тяжёлый, зачем вообще строить такие дома?

В другое время за подобную фамильярность в присутствии его подчиненных Грейвз, не колеблясь, приложил бы его Круциатусом, но сейчас оставалось только сжать зубы и перетерпеть.

— Если только попробуете что-нибудь выкинуть... — предупредил он.

— Ступайте, — велел Гриндевальд. Именно велел, не попросил. Стараясь не встречаться глазами с Ричардсоном, Грейвз подчинился приказу.

Квелье обнаружился у ближайшей лестницы, точнее, у того, что от неё осталось: чёрного неосвещённого провала с единственной повисшей над пустотой ступенькой. Он пытался привести в чувство какую-то девушку, лежавшую без сознания у самой пропасти, но Энервейт у него выходил слабым и бестолковым.

— Дайте я, — сказал Грейвз и присел над девушкой сам. — Энервейт.

Девушка открыла глаза. Грейвз не знал её, но сейчас не чуял в ней ничего, кроме страха и потребности довериться хоть кому-то — едва ли осознанных, но тем не менее владевших всем её существом. Рывком он поднял её на ноги.

— Палочка при вас? — спросил он. — Хорошо, а теперь бегите, мисс, бегите и не останавливайтесь.

Он подтолкнул её к выходу, и девушка побежала, спотыкаясь и хромая, и ни разу не обернулась.

— Это моя невеста, — как бы извиняясь, сказал Квелье и посмотрел вниз. — Сэр?

Первый пролёт Грейвз наколдовал сам, дальше лестница зависла в воздухе и стала удлиняться, уходя в темноту.

— На первых трёх уровнях чисто, — доложил Квелье, — проверяли я и Бьерре.

На всякий случай Грейвз на каждом уровне накладывал Хоменум Ревелио, стараясь за раз охватить весь этаж. Первые три и вправду оказались пусты. Не хотелось думать о том, что на мёртвых заклинание не реагирует. Своих мёртвых они найдут и похоронят потом, когда всё закончится.

Лестница всё вилась, узкая, без перил, качающаяся под ногами.

— Если внизу есть кто-то живой, почему они не наколдуют лестницу со своей стороны? — недоумевал Ричардсон.

— Не могут прорваться через обломки, — тихо предположил Квелье.

На четвёртом уровне Ревелио сработало.

— Ричардсон, остаётесь возле лестницы, — приказал Грейвз.

Свет в коридорах горел едва-едва, когда они с Квелье проходили по ним в поисках выживших. Раздражённый Грейвз зажёг Люмос Максима, стало куда пристойнее.

— Архив, — сказал он.

Квелье бросился вперёд первым, забыв о субординации. Грейвз подумал о том же, о чём и он, — кто-то попал под упавшие стеллажи.

Чарли Колдридж тихо стонал, придавленный массивным шкафом. Его палочка отлетела далеко, так, что он не мог её достать. Грейвз увидел искривлённую судорогой руку, царапающую пол, и усилием воли задавил всколыхнувшееся чувство.

При виде вошедших Колдридж замер, повинуясь первобытному инстинкту, который подсказывал ему, что врагом мог оказаться каждый, что кто угодно мог причинить ему вред, пока он был беспомощен. Лёгкий налёт цивилизации стёрся, стоило только смерти пройти рядом.

— Вы живы! — воскликнул Квелье и, отлевитировав шкаф в сторону, наклонился над Колдриджем.

Тот схватился за него и потянул на себя.

— Больно, больно, — всхлипнул он, только теперь, кажется, поняв, что ему не сделают ничего плохого. Искажённое болью сознание лишь кое-как воспринимало реальность.

— У него ноги перебиты, — сказал Грейвз, подхватив валявшуюся на полу палочку. — Быстро, идём.

Квелье облегчил вес Колдриджа и понёс его на руках.

Так они достигли лестницы. Грейвз чутко прислушивался к нервной дрожи здания, но пока она не выходила за пределы допустимого, и это значило, что Гриндевальд справляется.

— Оба наверх, — приказал Грейвз. — Потом вернётесь, если сможете.

На следующем уровне, куда он спустился уже в одиночку, не было никого, на следующем тоже, а потом он упёрся в завал, который остался от того, что было лестницей. Вся она, рухнувшая в пролёт, лежала здесь, наглухо закрыв выход из коридора.

А что если те, кто остался внизу, просто не могли прорваться?

Несколько минут он потратил на то, чтобы уменьшить или испарить завал, но дело шло плохо, палочка как будто отказывалась слушаться.

Искажение магического фона, вот что это было. Внизу магия пропадала, так сказывалось разрушение здания вкупе с пролившимся бассейном, магический контур Вулворт-билдинг фонил, пытаясь сохранить привычную форму, и именно поэтому Грейвз не мог спасти запертых внизу. Проклятая тварь, проклятый Гриндевальд!

Наверху послышались шаги, и Грейвз, не прерывая своего сражения с завалом, дождался, пока они приблизятся.

— Сэр! — воскликнул Ричардсон. — Он просит вас подняться. Немедленно.

Он не называл Гриндевальда по имени, словно боялся самого его звучания.

— Завал, — сказал Грейвз. — Магия тут плохо помогает!

— Он объяснил нам, что делать, — сказал Квелье. Грейвз проверил — глаза у обоих были нормальные, не похоже, что под Империо. — А вы очень нужны наверху.

Здание содрогнулось. Грейвз, казалось, почти почувствовал, как оно покосилось — но затем, едва ли мгновением спустя, снова нашло опору.

— Как с эвакуацией не-магов? — спросил он.

— Не знаю, сэр, — ответил Ричардсон. — Честно.

Грейвз оставил их. Задыхаясь, он преодолел лестницу бегом, всю, снизу доверху. В боку кололо, перед глазами плясали черные точки, с потолка сыпался какой-то мусор, и он держал над собой Протего, как зонтик.

Гриндевальд стоял в холле, по-прежнему неподвижно, только вот палочки в его руке уже не было.

— Слабая палочка, я же говорил, — усмехнулся он и взглядом указал на обуглившийся прутик: всё, что осталось от палочки стажёра Марсо.

Можно было почувствовать, как магия стекает с его пальцев, не сдерживаемая ничем, вплетается в защитный контур, помогает Вулворт-билдинг выстоять перед чем-то, что затягивало его в провал под землёй.

— Никогда ещё поговорка "чтоб вам провалиться" не звучала настолько буквально, — усмехнулся Гриндевальд, — правда, Перси?

Грейвз нецензурно выругался, убрал Протего и вложил свою палочку в чужую ладонь. Добровольно — от этого стало так тошно, как будто сам, без принуждения, извалялся в грязи.

— Умница, — похвалил Гриндевальд. — Понимаешь.

Он издевался, зная, что ничего ему Грейвз не сделает. Сейчас — нет, но потом...

— У тебя всё написано на лице, — добавил Гриндевальд. — Не зря я выбрал именно тебя, ты мне так нра...

С потолка сорвался здоровенный булыжник и одним ударом расколотил часы в холле, стрелки разом ринулись в одну сторону, но не успели достичь цели. Грейвз подскочил к Гриндевальду, стремясь закрыть его от осколков и обломков, создал слабое беспалочковое Протего — и слишком поздно заметил, что они теперь стояли вплотную, почти чувствуя чужое дыхание.

— Так и стой, — сказал Гриндевальд и положил руки ему на плечи, упираясь локтями. — А то я немного устал.

Теперь они оба были обездвижены, и Грейвз не мог ни отойти, ни позвать кого-нибудь на помощь, ни узнать, что творится внизу.

Минуты тянулись, как патока, с потолка то и дело что-нибудь срывалось, и Грейвз непроизвольно вздрагивал, зная, что Гриндевальд чувствует его дрожь. Странно, что он не насмехался — не было сил? Дышал Гриндевальд мерно, но тяжело, как бы он ни был силён, его возможности тоже имели предел.

Это Грейвз сказал вслух, ему на ухо.

— Если бы вы не заковывали меня в цепи, у меня бы осталось побольше сил, — огрызнулся Гриндевальд и бесцеремонно положил подбородок ему на плечо, уже не заботясь о том, что выдаст свою усталость.

— Увы, — сказал Грейвз. — Вы опасный преступник, мистер Гриндевальд, и я даже не верю вам, когда вы говорите, что помогаете нам из добрых побуждений. У тёмных магов добрых побуждений не бывает, и думаю, что взамен вы попросите вас отпустить...

— Я должен был помочь зданию рухнуть, особенно после того, как ваша Президент попыталась меня убить, — сказал Гриндевальд, делая между словами паузы куда большие, чем требовалось на самом деле. — Но я вас спасаю, и её в том числе, цените.

— Так всё же что вы попросите? — медленно произнёс Грейвз. Руки ему девать было некуда, пришлось обнять Гриндевальда за пояс, чтобы не вздумал упасть.

— Тебя, — фыркнул тот. Дыхание щекотало ухо. Стоять в обнимку с врагом и быть не в силах причинить ему вред было сущим мучением, но Грейвз вынужден был терпеть.

— Меня? Зачем же я вам? — спокойно спросил он. Гриндевальд не ответил, зато перенёс на него свой вес ещё чуть больше. — Геллерт! Только не теряйте сознание!

Над ними были тонны кирпича, цемента и металла, если Гриндевальд упадёт, это всё рухнет вместе с ним… а пока он держал всё здание на своих плечах, как атлант — небесный свод. Сравнение было не очень.

Ещё несколько булыжников сорвались и упали возле самого выхода, и в то же время Грейвз услышал за спиной шаги. Обернуться он не мог.

— А вот и наши спасённые, — иронично заметил Гриндевальд и, сбив дыхание этой репликой, с усилием втянул носом воздух в попытке восстановить ритм.

Первым в поле зрения Грейвза показался Мэдиган, который тащил на закорках Гнарлака. Гоблинский мафиози был арестован пару дней назад и ждал расследования. Видимо, теперь не дождётся.

— Сэр, — сказал Мэдиган, смаргивая кровь с ресниц и, кажется, даже не удивившись тому, что его шеф стоит в обнимку с опаснейшим преступником, — все эвакуированы с нижних уровней, есть раненые, никто не погиб.

Здание задрожало снова, и Гнарлак стукнул Мэдигана по загривку:

— Чего стоишь? — проворчал он. — Вперёд, легавый!

— Идите, — велел Грейвз.

Один за другим люди проходили мимо них, кто-то сам, а кому-то помогали идти товарищи. Всех задержанных с нижнего уровня забрали, под шумок они, конечно, удерут, но сейчас было не до того, чтобы ловить их заново. Не удрал бы самый главный преступник… хотя если так пойдёт дальше, его можно будет брать голыми руками.

Да Грейвз уже держал его в руках и не собирался отпускать.

Пиквери шла последней, как капитан, покидающий тонущий корабль. Тюрбана на ней не было, на щеке красовалась ссадина.

— Грейвз, — сказала она, не обращая внимания на Гриндевальда, — в здании остаётесь только вы. Нужно уходить. Там внизу дыра, и она расширяется!

— Увы, мадам, — насмешливо сказал Гриндевальд, — стоит мне только опустить палочку, и здесь всё рухнет. И потом, вы забыли про магглов.

— Я приказал эвакуировать ту часть здания, которую не-маги считают своей, — пояснил Грейвз. — Но мне ещё не доложили об окончании эвакуации. Палочка у нас одна на двоих, как видите, и двинуться с места я тоже не могу.

Пиквери направилась к дверям так, будто шла по гладкому паркету, а не по усыпанному осколками разбитому полу.

— Что с не-магами? — крикнула она, встав в проёме.

Ей что-то ответили снаружи, слов было не разобрать, кто-то подошёл к ней, попытался увести. Пиквери заговорила, видимо, отдавала приказы.

— Я правильно услышал слово "Империус"? — уточнил Гриндевальд. — Законопослушная госпожа Президент поняла, что с безмозглым стадом магглов иначе не управиться? А ведь всё для их же блага...

— Я ничего не слышал, — жёстко отрезал Грейвз, не исключая и того, что Конфундус, принудительная аппарация и Обливиэйт в переполненном людьми здании помогали мало, и Серафина решила на некоторое время закрыть глаза на требования закона.

— Ну да, конечно, — выдохнул Гриндевальд. Грейвз отстранился и увидел, что глаза у него закрыты.

— Сколько ещё продержитесь? — спросил Грейвз.

— Сколько потребуется...

— Какой героизм.

— Ещё будешь язвить — отпущу небоскрёб.

— И умрёте ради того, чтобы угробить меня и сотню не-магов? — усмехнулся Грейвз и покрепче прижал его к себе. — Ни за что не поверю.

Как бы опровергая его слова, Вулворт-билдинг вновь вздрогнул, один обломок пролетел совсем рядом с ними… но это была ещё ерунда, а вот груда камней, завалившая вход, представляла собой изрядную проблему.

Хорошо, если Пиквери успела выскочить наружу.

— Итак, мы тут одни, — сказал Гриндевальд, откашлявшись от пыли.

— Несомненно, — заметил Грейвз. Шансы на спасение уменьшались с каждой секундой. — Здание рушится, эвакуация не-магов ещё не закончена, ваши силы иссякают, у меня нет палочки, аппарировать нельзя, потому что для того, чтобы снять чары, вам придётся сначала отпустить небоскрёб. Я бы сказал, ситуация тупиковая, если нам не придут на помощь в ближайшее время.

— Весьма дальновидно с её стороны оставить нас тут, — одобрил Гриндевальд. — Не думаю, что госпожа президент оказалась снаружи нечаянно. Думаю, во второй раз у Серафины получится.

— Она бы так не сделала!

— Да конечно. К чему бы привело расследование твоего дела? К позору и дискредитации всего аврората. А тут всё чисто, ты честно погиб, выполняя свой долг. Или пытаясь искупить вину, это уж как посмотреть.

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Грейвз и, забыв об осторожности, хорошенько встряхнул Гриндевальда. — Мерлинова борода, замолчи же!

— Страшно, что тебя предали? Не верил бы никому, как я — и не было бы нужды страдать...

— Я страдаю только из-за твоей болтовни! Думай, что нам делать!

— Что-то не припомню, чтобы мы с тобой пили на брудершафт!

— А в своём глазу и бревна не заметишь?

— И кто теперь болтает?

Грейвз замолчал и перевёл дух. Гриндевальд тоже не был так безмятежен, как желал показать, оттого и затеял бессмысленные препирательства.

— Нам остается только ждать помощи, — сказал Грейвз. — Не вижу другого выхода.

Гриндевальд хмыкнул и устроил подбородок поудобнее.

Снова потекли минуты, здание беспрерывно дрожало, и Грейвз уже начинал свыкаться с мыслью, что ему суждено умереть вот так, под обломками, в обнимку со злейшим врагом.

— Не-маги эвакуированы! — раздался снаружи голос Пиквери, усиленный Сонорусом. — Персиваль, выбирайтесь!

— Они не посмеют тронуть завал, пока не убедятся, что эта магия не сбивает мою, — подал голос Гриндевальд. — Там есть проход?

— Есть, — сказал Грейвз. — Но как до него добраться, как добежать, если всё рухнет в тот же момент, когда...

Гриндевальд совершил какое-то движение, подался назад, и Грейвзу пришлось шагнуть за ним.

— Один шаг уже есть, — бодро сказал Гриндевальд. — Дальше будет всё легче.

— Мы же сойдём с центральной оси.

— Придётся сосредоточиться побольше, но только и всего. Ну, что там у меня за спиной?

— Ничего, — честно ответил Грейвз. — Шагай.

Если это и было немного похоже на вальс, то очень несуразный и вымученный. Грейвз не рисковал развернуть их странную пару так, чтобы сам Гриндевальд видел, куда идти. Ведь всё равно стоит оступиться любому из них — и здание рухнет. Как балансировать огромной горой посуды — вот только это была не посуда, и последствия были бы воистину ужасны.

— Я надеюсь, они там эвакуируют квартал? — дыша уже с очевидным напряжением, спросил Гриндевальд.

— Не отвлекайся, — велел Грейвз. Их вынужденная близость заставляла каждого чутко ловить малейшее движение второго, смотреть в глаза не таясь и без злобы, и Грейвз опасался, что в итоге все же попадёт под чудовищное обаяние Гриндевальда. Чтобы не думать об этом, он стал вполголоса считать шаги, Гриндевальду это тоже помогало сосредоточиться.

На одиннадцатом шаге им пришлось обойти внушительный кусок потолка, на тридцать втором они добрых две минуты потратили на то, чтобы перешагнуть несколько камней и не упасть.

— Ещё шаг, — сказал Грейвз, мучительно кривясь. Правой рукой он поддерживал под локоть поднятую вверх руку Гриндевальда, а левой сражался с собственным носовым платком, пытаясь достать его из кармана.

Гриндевальд осторожно перенёс ногу назад, нащупал ровную поверхность. Дальше начинался сплошной завал камней, закрывший дверной проём почти целиком, и как они будут через него перебираться, с одной палочкой на двоих, без возможности нормально колдовать, а один из них — ещё и спиной вперёд, Грейвз не имел ни малейшего понятия.

— Пятьдесят один, — сказал он и всё же ухитрился вытащить платок.

Он никогда не считал, сколько шагов было от входа до центра холла, теперь придётся узнать.

— Нам осталось шагов десять, — сказал он. — Но там завал в наш рост.

Он вытер Гриндевальду лоб, чтобы пот не заливал глаза. Гриндевальд держался, но с трудом, хотя пытался этого не показывать. Как далеко ему до магического истощения? Его магия пронизывала все этажи, держала, скрепляла, сколько ещё он может её удерживать?

Снизу донёсся гул, и Грейвз, вздрогнув, выронил платок.

— Я отпустил второй снизу уровень, — пояснил Гриндевальд. — Его всё равно уже не спасти.

— Отпусти третий снизу, — попросил Грейвз.

— Ты в своём уме? Я думал...

— Отпускай! — прикрикнул Грейвз.

Здание тряхнуло.

— Ты понимаешь, что это как вытащить доску из-под тонущего в трясине?

— Плевать! Я хочу дожить до того дня, когда тебя поцелует дементор, которого мы выпишем из Британии специально для тебя!

— Мило с твоей стороны, — заметил Гриндевальд. — Куда я наступаю?

— На кусок кирпича. Ногу выше.

Они тяжело дышали, соприкасаясь лбами в попытке дать себе хотя бы секундный отдых. Странно, но у Грейвза не осталось сил на ненависть. Его целиком поглощала поставленная перед ним задача.

— А что, — ухмыльнулся Гриндевальд, как будто читая его мысли, — заранее радуешься, правда? Думаешь, когда мы выйдем отсюда, меня можно будет брать голыми руками, да?

— Заткнись, — устало попросил Грейвз. Он сам взмок, но не мог сбросить пиджак или как-то себе помочь. — Ради всего святого, попридержи свой длинный язык и давай выбираться дальше. Осторожно, нужно будет подняться.

Гриндевальд ловко выполнил указание, и Грейвз поднялся за ним на отколовшийся кусок потолка. Он чувствовал, как шатается здание, и понимал, что осталось ему немного.

— Молись, чтобы оно завалилось в другую сторону, а не на нас, — сквозь зубы сказал Гриндевальд.

— Нам всё равно перепадёт, — равнодушно отозвался Грейвз. — Так, я кому сказал заткнуться?

Грохот на этот раз был совсем близко, сверху посыпались струйки пыли, песка, упал камень.

— Это я следующий отпустил, — пояснил Гриндевальд. — Давай, Перси, что там позади?

— Что там может быть? — огрызнулся Грейвз. — Всё та же херня. Ногу выше.

Гриндевальд нащупал опору и перенёс вес, его нога соскользнула было, но он успел восстановить равновесие.

— Что будем делать, когда доберёмся до выхода? — спросил он.

— Антиаппарационный щит кончается в метре от стены здания, — ответил Грейвз. — Надо выбраться через оставшийся проём и отступить на метр.

Гриндевальд облизал губы и поморщился — наверное, на зубах заскрипел песок.

— Допустим, когда будем готовы, я пробью стену Бомбардой, мы выпрыгнем как можно дальше и аппарируем. Идёт?

— А ты, я смотрю, любишь решения посложнее, — подколол его Грейвз.

— Поэффектнее, — поправил Гриндевальд. — Ну, сколько там ещё осталось?

— Немного. Дальше упрёмся в стену. Шагай!

Они поднялись ещё и ещё, засыпанный обломками пол оставался внизу. Куча кирпича, по которой они кое-как пробирались, спотыкаясь и стараясь не отпустить друг друга, становилась всё менее устойчивой.

— Пятьдесят семь, — считал Грейвз. — Уже шестьдесят! Давай, ещё немного! Шестьдесят два, шестьдесят...

Оступился, конечно, Гриндевальд, всё у этого человека было не так. Грейвз смог только не отпустить его, а для этого нужно было упасть вместе с ним. Гора обломков под ними поехала в сторону, кусок дверного проёма мелькнул и исчез, а с нарастающим грохотом не мог сравниться грохот, который они слышали до этого.

— Не двигайся! — заорал Гриндевальд. Грейвз придавил его своим телом, больно ударился коленом и локтем и, кажется, вышиб из него дух.

Он физически ощущал, как оставшееся без опоры здание складывается внутрь, угрожая накрыть их тоннами камня, и помимо воли сжался, не в силах себя защитить.

Потом стало темно.

Вдалеке что-то сыпалось, и только по тому, что слышал эти звуки, Грейвз понял, что ещё жив.

— Блядь, — прохрипел он, не чураясь нецензурных слов. Джентльмен сегодня остался где-то внизу, под Вулворт-билдинг.

— Всецело согласен, — ответил из-под него Гриндевальд.

Грейвз торопливо ощупал его, насколько достала рука. Достала не слишком далеко — при попытке встать Грейвз упирался во что-то спиной. Гриндевальд только слабо дернулся в ответ — ни крика боли, ни хотя бы протестующего возгласа, и Грейвз с облегчением выдохнул, решив, что ничего страшнее треснувших ребер с ним не случилось.

— Лежи спокойно, — велел Гриндевальд. — И нас найдут. Я надеюсь.

Больше ничего не оставалось, и Грейвз лёг, пытаясь проанализировать ситуацию. Это часто ему помогало, и он не собирался изменять привычкам.

— Мы под завалом, — полуутвердительно произнёс он.

— Как ты догадался?

— Я потерял сознание? Голова болит — от удара?

— Ненадолго. Вот уж не думал, что у тебя настолько крепкий череп. Между прочим, ты наверняка заляпал кровью мой пиджак.

— Но тут нет пыли? — спросил Грейвз, уже не обращая внимания на подколки. С Гриндевальдом никогда нельзя было расслабляться.

— Потому что я успел сотворить заклинание Головного пузыря, чтобы мы в ней не задохнулись.

— Это я вижу, но почему мы ещё живы?

— Потому что всё это время я держу Протего, идиот, — устало сказал Гриндевальд. — Иначе нас раздавит. Хотя, конечно, есть вероятность, что небоскрёб провалится вниз быстрее, чем нас вытащат.

Для верности Грейвз ощупал его тщательнее — рука Гриндевальда была поднята, локтем он во что-то упирался и по-прежнему крепко держал палочку. Только теперь Грейвз почувствовал магию заклинания. Протего сдерживало плиту, которая не давала подняться.

— То есть, если ты попробуешь трансфигурировать завал в пыль, то не успеешь? — уточнил Грейвз.

Гриндевальд только фыркнул.

— Не успею. И потом, тогда нас задавит пылью.

— В очень лёгкую пыль? — предложил Грейвз, не желая сдаваться. Всё равно тут больше нечего было делать, кроме как препираться с Гриндевальдом.

— Заткнись, — угрожающе сказал Гриндевальд. — Лучше поддержи меня, рука затекла.

Грейвз перенёс на него весь свой вес, ухватил сначала за запястье, потом за кисть и дал его руке новую опору.

— Нас скоро вытащат, — сказал он. Лежать приходилось, уткнувшись носом Гриндевальду в шею. — Серафина не дура, да и кто-нибудь наверняка догадался бросить Хоменум Ревелио.

— Ох уж это Ревелио, — фыркнул Гриндевальд. — Никогда не знаешь, где погубит, где спасёт.

— Погубил тебя, как я понял, твой длинный язык. Ну и страсть к позёрству.

— Не тебе говорить, скучная ты канцелярская крыса!

— Что?! — задохнулся Грейвз. — Вот посмотрел бы я на тебя на полевой работе!

— К счастью, мне повезло, как я и рассчитывал.

— Рассчитывал на то, чтобы попасть за решётку? Люблю врагов, которые сами роют себе яму!

— Замолчишь ты уже или нет?

— А ты что, думал, что после спасения от той твари я упаду тебе в объятия и назову лучшим другом?

— А что ты сейчас делаешь, если не лежишь у меня в объятиях?

— Не представляешь, как бы я был рад просто пересчитать тебе зубы! По-немажески, кулаком!

— Не представляю, — подтвердил Гриндевальд и улёгся поудобнее, поёрзав под Грейвзом. — Расскажи, м?

Грейвз промолчал, дыша ему в шею. Им оставалось только ругаться от бессилия, никто из них не мог причинить другому вред, не сейчас, когда они находились перед лицом смертельной опасности.

— Мы не умрём, — сказал Гриндевальд, как будто прочитав его мысли, хотя вторжения в свой разум Грейвз не почувствовал. — Не сейчас, по крайней мере, я. Мне ещё многое предстоит совершить.

— Убить ещё тысяч десять невинных? — огрызнулся Грейвз. — Великие дела, да!

— Это выглядит так с твоей точки зрения, — не сдался Гриндевальд. — Что если я убью десять тысяч, но спасу несоизмеримо больше?

— Что если ты маниак, возомнивший себя божеством? — в тон ему ответил Грейвз.

Старая ненависть снова схватила за горло, мешая дышать. Если бы руки были свободны, он бы просто удавил это чудовище, и всё!

— Признайся, Перси, — вкрадчиво проговорил Гриндевальд, — тебе нравится то, что я делаю, нравится моя свобода, и ты втайне завидуешь ей...

— Я это уже слышал, и отвечаю: нет ничего превыше закона! Именно поэтому я не откручу тебе голову сразу, как только мы выберемся, а посажу в камеру и даже распоряжусь выдать ещё одно одеяло! А ты ещё и недоволен!

Гриндевальд поднял свободную руку и погладил его по волосам.

— Бедный запутавшийся Перси, — тихо, почти с нежностью сказал он.

— Не смей меня больше так называть! — прорычал Грейвз. — И не смей агитировать! Тоже мне, великий лидер! Думаешь, все сразу упадут к твоим ногам оттого, что ты такой распрекрасный и потому что язык у тебя хорошо подвешен? Да как бы не так!

— А самому-то хочется! — весело заметил Гриндевальд.

Грейвз помолчал, чтобы собраться с мыслями и заодно прислушаться, не донесётся ли посторонний звук сквозь толщину завала.

— Хочется, — признал он. — Хочется не таиться от не-магов. Но есть закон и порядок, есть традиции — и они важнее моих желаний. Так что извини, но сторонника в моём лице ты не найдёшь — хотя бы потому, что всё, что ты делаешь, нужно делать не так! А твой путь ко всеобщему благу вымощен трупами. Ты не видишь противоречия?

— Я, по-твоему, должен стать отшельником, исцелять наложением рук и творить чудеса, развлекая маггловское отродье? — внезапно рассвирепел Гриндевальд.

— А ты умеешь?

— Что?

— Исцелять?

— Ещё бы не уметь. В жизни, знаешь, всё пригодится, а уж бесценная практика... — Гриндевальд оборвал себя, как будто опасаясь сказать лишнего. — Только мои способы исцеления поборникам закона не очень понравятся. Или что, когда я строю справедливое будущее, двойные стандарты не действуют, а когда пытаюсь причинять добро, ты вполне себе лицемеришь и даже не замечаешь двойных стандартов? Так в каком случае цель оправдывает средства?

— Когда она направлена на благо, но используемые тобой средства не причиняют вреда другим, — твёрдо ответил Грейвз. — Если бы у меня на руках умирал мой подчинённый, я не колеблясь обратился бы к тёмной магии — будь это и впрямь единственный способ ему помочь. А потом сдался бы властям.

— Глупый Перси, — прошептал Гриндевальд. — В некоторых случаях, чтобы исцелить одного человека, нужно убить другого. Кто тебе дороже — твой человек или незнакомый маггл?

— Если понадобилась бы чья-то жизнь, я бы убил себя, — сказал Грейвз.

— Твой голос нетвёрд, — хмыкнул Гриндевальд, — ты колеблешься. Единственное, что можно сделать, это разделить людей на своих и чужих. На достойных и недостойных. Если ты не заметил, это ради спасения жизни тысячи волшебников я лежу здесь, похороненный под обломками. Потому что волшебников не вернуть, а магглов — пруд пруди.

— Не-магов тоже не вернёшь, — мстительно проговорил Грейвз. — И волшебники, которые могли бы у них родиться, не родятся. Понимаешь?

— Так потому я и делаю то, что делаю — чтобы мы не сравнивали в ужасе свою численность с численностью магглов, а просто были хозяевами жизни!

— Напомнить, чем, как правило, кончается власть замкнутой на самой себе касты?

— Ты думаешь, я не смогу предусмотреть...

— Тихо! — шикнул Грейвз, и Гриндевальд послушно замолк — что было весьма странно, так как он, по-видимому, уже оседлал любимого конька.

Над их головами слышались приглушенные, неразборчивые звуки.

— Разбирают завал, — напряженно проговорил Грейвз. — Скоро нас вытащат, я же говорил.

— Будем надеяться, что это так, — мрачно сказал Гриндевальд. — Возьми свою палочку.

— Почему? — спросил Грейвз, но палочку принял, ухитрившись сделать так, чтобы Протего не исчезло. Они по-прежнему были защищены от нависших над ними обломков.

Гриндевальд промолчал, и Грейвз приподнял голову, как будто в темноте мог увидеть его лицо.

— Потому что у тебя магическое истощение, — констатировал он.

— Если бы вы не надевали на меня те кандалы, я бы ещё смог аппарировать, — огрызнулся Гриндевальд. — А так потратил много сил, чтобы освободиться. А всё потому, что авроры не изучают Тёмные Искусства!

— Не изучают что?! — задохнулся Грейвз. — Ещё что захотел!

— И как вы собирались бороться с тем, о чём не имеете ни малейшего представления?

Сверху посыпалась каменная крошка, шум раздался ближе. Грейвз представил, как волшебники наверху уменьшают и левитируют обломки, и счастливо вздохнул.

Свет резанул по глазам непривычно больно; возможно, дело ещё было и в травме. Грейвз поднял голову и проморгался, а потом уронил наконец-то руку с поднятой палочкой — в том, чтобы держать защиту самому, уже не было нужды.

Пиквери склонялась над просветом между обломков, в котором они оказались, и всматривалась вниз.

— Мы живы, — прохрипел Грейвз, пытаясь наконец-то подняться с Гриндевальда. Тот сел, скорчив недовольную мину, попытался отряхнуть пыль с побелевшего пиджака, но бросил это занятие, поняв, что не добьется успеха. На его лице засохла кровь, которая от перенапряжения потекла из носа уже после того, как они уже оказались под завалом. Тогда даже Протего отняло у него последние силы.

— Серафина, — предупреждающе сказал Грейвз, указав на него глазами. — Почему ты одна?

— Отослала всех, когда стало понятно, что с последними обломками справлюсь сама, — пояснила Пиквери.

— Он хочет узнать, не потеряли ли вы те замечательные кандалы, — весело пояснил Гриндевальд, хотя и Грейвзу, и Пиквери было понятно, что это веселье вымученное.

— Потеряли, — безжизненно и спокойно произнесла Пиквери. — Здание немного просело и обвалилось, но больше не разрушается.

Грейвз поднял голову и увидел над собой небо и торчащий обломок некогда высокой стены. Он встал на ноги, хватаясь за всё, что попадалось под руку, и направил палочку на Гриндевальда.

— Мистер Грейвз, — сказала Пиквери всё тем же неживым голосом. — В МАКУСА объявлено чрезвычайное положение. Ввиду того, что преступников больше негде содержать, а также ввиду того, что вы являетесь наиболее компетентным аврором из всего департамента, кроме того, проявили смелость и находчивость при взаимодействии с мистером Гриндевальдом...

— Нет, — упавшим голосом сказал Грейвз. — Нет, Серафина, не заставляй меня!

Гриндевальд гнусно рассмеялся.

— А также учитывая то, что мистер Гриндевальд ранен и магически истощён, я приказываю вам охранять его до тех пор, пока прежнее положение вещей не будет восстановлено. Обеспечьте ему охрану и медицинскую помощь.

— В моём доме! — прорычал Грейвз, сжимая кулаки.

— Именно, в вашем доме, — повторила Пиквери.

Гриндевальд тем временем поднялся, пошатнулся и схватился за Грейвза, чтобы не упасть. Тот вздрогнул от омерзения, хотя только что они прикасались друг к другу куда откровеннее.

— Мистер Гриндевальд, — добавила Пиквери, не глядя на него. — От имени Конгресса выражаю вам благодарность за спасение жизней сотрудников МАКУСА и не-магов. В скором времени я нанесу вам визит.

— Весьма польщён, мадам, — шутливо поклонился тот и снова едва не упал.

— Фините! Фините! — отчаянно повторил Грейвз, направив палочку на Пиквери.

— Это не Империус, Перси, это политика, — промурлыкал Гриндевальд, обхватив его за пояс и ткнувшись подбородком в плечо. Глаза у него закрывались сами собой. — Ещё раз благодарю, мадам.

Пиквери сняла с платья брошь и бросила Грейвзу. Тот поймал её, и порт-ключ унёс их с Гриндевальдом прочь.

Кажется, настоящие беды только начинались.


End file.
